Grid
Grid is a medium-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Grid is made up of a series of small buildings, hangars, and generators across a snowy landscape, with a power/comms grid at one end. This map is supposed to resemble a communications antenna, similar to the Duga-1 array near Chernobyl. On the East side of the map, a large area with lots of snowy foliage are ideal spots for snipers, especially the ones with Ghost. There are two known ventilation shafts made specifically for the RC-XD, one located in a pipe outside in the trees area to the East, and one in another building in the North to North-East area. Most of the fighting on this map tends to gravitate towards the truck in the center of the map and the two buildings on either side, especially on gametypes such as Domination, Demolition and Search and Destroy, where at least two objectives are in close proximity of either building at any time. As a result, the Black Ops spawn is an excellent choice for calling in Killstreak rewards, as there is more cover and fighting only occasionally occurs in the corners. In other gametypes, such as Team Deathmatch, this map is often quiet, and is usually open to more stealthy gameplay than that of other maps. There are many flanking routes and plenty of cover in between choke points. Capture the Flag matches usually end in overtime. This is because one of the flag spots is out in the open, offering little in the way of tactical flag running, and both teams will most likely win a round. There are trees on the East side of the map and hangars on the West side. Outside the map, many trees can be seen for miles, indicating that it is in a rural area. A large mountain scape can be spotted in the distance to the East side of the map, behind one of the team's spawn points in team based gamemodes. If the player is spectating or is in "Free Camera" in Theater mode, they can go above the map and spot mountains surrounding the map close by to the North, South, and East. The mountains to the West are in the distance and the sun can be seen just setting over them, indicating that the time of day in the map is early evening. Concept Art Gallery Map Grid BO.png|Grid minimap. Bird's Eye View Grid BO.jpg|Grid Overview. Gate Grid BO.jpg|Screenshot of Grid. Grid_Wager_minimap_BO.png|Wager Match minimap. Trivia *There is also a clock in this map which matches the exact time on the player's home system. This clock can be located in the building next to the A flag in Domination, just before the room with the stairs and looks like what appears to be a science lab. *If the Russian Cyrillic on the big stone statue in the field is translated to English, it reads "Pripyat". *In the building on the south side of the map - in one of the small rooms - a large poster can be seen demonstrating the aerodynamic effect of an aircraft dropping a Nuclear Bomb. *The ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified ''map "Intel" is based off of Grid. *Grid is based off of the Duga-1 radar installation. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps